disneymusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Circle of Life
Circle of Life is the opening song in The Lion King. Act I In the beginning of Act 1, Rafiki calls the animals to Pride Rock with two antelopes and gazelles to witness the presentation of Simba, the new prince. As Rafiki sings, the sun rises behind her while two giraffes and a cheetah walk out onto the stage, shortly followed by a trio of zebras. But as the first verse gets underway, white birds gazelles and antelope appear. Two elephants (an adult and a child), more white birds, a rhinoceros and two wildebeests walk up the aisle between the lower level of seats and up onto the stage. Meanwhile, once there, Rafiki greets King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi before presenting their cub to the gathered animals. Zazu then appears as a kite swung around on a pole by his puppeteer. Mufasa and Sarabi appear with their son Simba on Pride Rock as the two antelopes engage in more call and response. Rafiki goes over to them and takes the cub Simba, lifting him into the air as the song draws to a close. The animals below turn to face Pride Rock and bow as Simba is presented. The song ends with a black out as Rafiki lifts Simba into the air with Mufasa and Sarabi looking on. Act II At the end of Act II, Simba's friends and family acknowledge him as the rightful king after Simba and the Pridelanders defeated Scar and the hyenas. Rafiki crowns Simba with the mantle of kingship after his victory and Simba ascends Pride Rock hearing Mufasa's voice "Remember!" and he gives a mighty roar across the whole kingdom. Meanwhile the Pride Lands recover and the animals come back to the Pride Lands to recognize Simba as the rightful king. Where the assembly of animals that appear are slightly different from the beginning of Act 1, without the wildebeests, and the adult elephant (only two zebras instead of three), nine gazelles instead of twelve and only half of the bird ladies from the beginning appearance instead of four. Only the baby elephant, the rhinoceros, the giraffes, the cheetah, three cranes, and the birds appear as kites on poles. Then the lionesses appear to celebrate the continuing Circle of Life before the animals present a newborn cub, named Kiara who is the daughter of Simba and Nala. And the musical ends as Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn cub to all of the animals. Where a blackout finishes Act II and leads to the curtain call at the end of the performance. Opening Lyrics Nants ingonyama bagithi baba. Sithi uhhmm ingonyama. Yeah, ingonyama. Nants ingonyama ba-bagithi babo. Sithi uhhmm ingonyama. He-he, ma. Ingonyama. Ingonyama. Siyo nqoba. Ingonyama. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala... Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. From the day we arrive on the planet. And blinking, step into the sun. There's more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than can ever be done. There's far too much to take in here. More to find than can ever be found. But the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky. Keeps great and small on the endless round. It's the circle of life. And it moves us all. Through despair and hope. Through faith and love. Till we find our place. On the path unwinding. In the circle. The circle of life. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. He-le-le, he-le-le, he-le-le! Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. It's the circle of life. And it moves us all. Through despair and hope. Through faith and love. Till we find our place. On the path unwinding. In the circle. The circle of life. (loud drumbeat) Closing lyrics Ndabe zitha of kings Nkosi yethu king Mholi wezwe lethu of our land Lefatshe la bonata rona land of our ancestors Lea halalela holy (Remember) (Roarrrrrrrr) Busa le lizwe bo this land Busa le lizwe boBusa le lizwe boLethu busa ngoxolo with peace Is'khathi sifikile time has come Is'khathi busa iyo time, rule Is'khathi sifikile time has come Busa lomhlaba this land Is'khathi sifikile time has come Is'khathi sifikile Busa Simba Simba Busa Simba Hem na iyoHem na iyo Hem na nkosi bo our king Busa Simba iyo Simba Hem na iyo Oh busa Simba iyorule Simba Hem na iyo Oh busa nkosi boking of kings Hem na nkosi bo Oh busa Simba iyoour king rule Simba Busa Simba iyo Busa Simba iyoSimba Simba Ubuse ngo thando with love Ubuse ngo thando Ubuse ngo xolo with peace Busa Simba, Busa Simba Simba, rule, Simba Ubuse ngo xolo with peace Ubuse ngo thando with love Ubuse ngo xolo Ubuse ngo thando Ubuse ngo xolo It's the Circle of Life And it move's us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love Till we find our place On the path unwinding In the circle The circle of life Circle of life (loud drumbeat) Category:Songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Content Category:The Lion King